


Her Doctor (And His Bad Wolf)

by DefaltManifesto



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence, F/M, Sexual Content, spoilers through season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 13:44:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefaltManifesto/pseuds/DefaltManifesto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wanted more, she wanted so much that she could never forget his touch, would forever feel it burned and scarred in her skin, a mark she could never rub out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Doctor (And His Bad Wolf)

**Author's Note:**

> Got this idea in my head awhile back and couldn't help but get it out. I've only seen up through part of season 4 so sorry if I get something horribly wrong. I might write something more in-depth, possibly full length, for these guys in the future. Because why the fuck not.

[The tumblr](http://schizzar.tumblr.com) if you are interested.

 

The first kiss was something Rose could barely remember, almost didn't want to remember. It was a kiss tainted by the death of her father, the harsh salt of her tears mingling between the trembling meeting of their lips. It was a soft kiss, a kiss meant for comfort and nothing more as she rocked back and forth on the floor of the TARDIS. The Doctor had stroked a hand down her hair, her back, whispered in her ear things she could no longer recall.

 

-.-

 

The second kiss had been much more intentional. After running for their lives from a hoard of beasts on some far off alien planet, plunging through the doors of the TARDIS and slamming them firmly shut behind them, he had picked her up, whirled her around, and pressed a hard kiss to her lips.

The kiss tasted of laughter and relief from cheating death once again.

She wanted more, and as the Doctor tried pulled away, she wrapped her arms around his neck, fingers curling over the short sparse hair as she deepened the kiss, her chest alight with a fire she didn't even want to contain. He hadn't let her go, had kept his arms wrapped firmly around her so her feet were hovering just an inch off the ground. It was a bit like flying, and she didn't ever want him to let her fall.

 

-.-

 

The third. The third had been much more than a kiss. The third had been a claiming. It was after the incident during WWII, after Jack had joined them on the TARDIS. Eventually, the con man had retired for sleep, leaving the Doctor to whisk her right back up into a dance, and oh how they danced. And somehow that turned into kissing, hot, biting kisses that had made Rose feel like she was on fire as she was pushed up against one of the coral pillars.

His lips burned their way across her jaw, her throat, broad hands spreading out along her lower back against her skin. She had arched up into his grip, legs wrapping tight around his waist as their tongues danced. Somehow, they managed to get her clothes mostly off, though the Doctor only bothered to unzip the fly of his trousers before pressing hot inside of her.

She had gasped and writhed on his length, hips twitching as he filled her again and again, hands twisted tight in her hair as her own scrabbled for purchase on the worn leather of his jacket.

"Doctor!"

"You're mine, Rose. You hear that? Mine." The words were whispered, hissed against her ear as he sucked on her earlobe.

"Yours, yours Doctor, always yours!" She came with a startled cry, harder than she could ever remember coming, and the Doctor, he had stopped and held her as she shuddered and spasmed in his grasp.

His arms were like a warm cocoon, supporting her as she rode out the aftershocks, soothing her as she began to cry. With a whispered murmur of words she couldn't quite make out, he pushed her hair out of her face and kissed her sweetly, holding still within her until she began to thrust back against him.

Even then, his motions became less like staking a claim, and more like a statement. A statement that he understood why she was crying, that he understood what she was feeling, that he felt it too, that he wanted to make her feel like nothing could bring her down. When he came, he bit into her shoulder and she let out a breathless sigh, like she was coming home, like everything had finally aligned.

           

-.-

 

The times after that were numerous and countless. Kisses shared in happiness and sadness, kisses shared wherever and whenever.

 

-.-

 

Once or twice, Jack shared their bed. Rose knew he was good; he made her feel things the Doctor never had, was able to do things she figured were supposed to be impossible. But it was never the way it was when it was just the two of them, just her and the Doctor.

Jack could make her body jerk and writhe, but only the Doctor could make her heart sing.

           

-.-

 

She knew the end was coming, but had never known when. She could see it in his eyes when he thought she wasn't looking. As their time with one another continued, he would take her to bed and spend hours on her body, learning and relearning, memorizing each gasp and twitch of her muscles.

His love was overwhelming. It made every touch feel like a glimpse of heaven. His hand at her back as she arched to drive her hips down against his, taking him deeper, his mouth on her breasts, his lips on hers; it all drove her mad, insanely, deliciously mad. She wanted more, she wanted so much that she could never forget his touch, would forever feel it burned and scarred in her skin, a mark she could never rub out.

 

-.-

 

When he had sent her off to be safe, to sacrifice himself for the greater good, she knew she could not let it happen. She could never have left him on his own, so she had done what was necessary. But she could never quite remember what it was that she had done.

 

-.-

 

The new Doctor...he was different. It was as if all the pieces had been jammed back together, mostly in the right place but just enough off to make her skin crawl, at least at first. Soon, she got to know him, and soon she realized he was the same person.

The first night they shared a bed again, he had laid back and let her explore. She had kissed and licked and stroked every inch of his skin until he had come twice, and then ridden him until she found her own release. As they lay, twined together in a tangle of limbs that didn't quite line up the way they used to, she cried. He held her and cried with her.

Perhaps they had cried for different reasons. For her, it was relief. Relief that he could still make her feel like she was flying out of her skin, relief that she could still feel his love, relief that she could still feel her love for him bursting up out of her chest. Now though, she wondered if he was crying because he knew what would come later.

 

-.-

 

Some nights, she woke with the time vortex flashing behind her eyes. Her heart would thud in her chest, doing its best to beat itself right out of her as tears streamed down her cheeks. The Doctor would wipe away the tears and kiss her until she was calm, then hold her close as sleep finally took her away once more.

 

-.-

 

When war with the Daleks and Cybermen began, she knew in her gut the way it was going to end, but she refused to dwell on it. Glimpses of it all flashed behind her eyelids, like a warning, but she ignored it; anything to save the world, to save her Doctor.

She could remember their last moment together, as one, as if it happened moments ago. Could feel his skin beneath her nails, his length hard and full within her, could taste his lips, his sweat, and his skin on her tongue.

Could feel the love in each thrust, and caress, and kiss and it all drove her insanely, heartbreakingly mad.

But she wouldn't give up any of it for even a little peace of mind. She had memorized every moment, kept it firm in her mind. It kept the fire within her lit. She would not rest, not until he was in her arms once more.

Because that was thing about love. You didn't just give up. Not when you were Rose Tyler. She had seen the future, and sure, most of it had been absorbed when the Doctor had sacrificed himself for her, but the glimpses she got? She knew that one day, as long as she kept searching and striving, she would be with him once more. The Doctor and his Bad Wolf. 


End file.
